The invention relates to liquid containers, and in particular the invention is directed to a liquid container having a pour spout with a drain back feature, whereby a closure cap serves as a measuring cup and provision is made for return of dripping liquid from the pour spout and from the cap back into the container body.
Drain back type liquid containers are known. As examples, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,696,416, 5,207,356, 4,989,757, 4,917,270, 4,917,269, 4,917,268, 4,892,126, 4,890,770, 4,890,768, 4,863,067, 4,836,419, 4,802,597, 4,671,421, 4,550,862, 4,128,189, 3,628,697, 2,715,480, 2,601,040 and RE 24,159.
One reference listed above, Barker U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862 discloses a drain back container of the general type to which this invention is directed, suited particularly for liquid detergents and provided with an externally threaded cap which serves as a measuring cup for the detergent. However, a pour spout component in the preferred embodiment of the Barker patent is secured to the blow molded plastic container by a threaded connection, a connection which differs from that of the present invention and involves more complex molding and assembly. It is an object of this invention to provide an improved construction of a liquid drain back container wherein a pour spout component is assembled to the blow molded container body in a unique and advantageous manner.